degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Harris
Dakota Harris is a junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Dakota is the nice and sweet guy with a very bad past. Dakota's first girlfriend Madison drowned after an agruement and he has balmmed himself ever ince causing him to go down a dark path even to begin hoarding. In a confused state of feelings, Dakota came out about being gay at his old school and was bullied so bad he attempted suicide. He moved to Degrassi hoping he could start new but his new start goes wrong when Trent finds out his secret. Dakota tried to keep a low profile at first, but was forcefully exposed by Trent and outed as gay, he was bullied to the extreme and he attempted suicide in due to extreme depression, though his attempt failed and he got help for his depression and since getting the right help he needed he has finally started to feel happy being himself. However he realized that he wasn't gay and is actually pansexual. Dakota has become an outgoing guy, becoming even more popular at school. He has also grown a love for acting and wants to pursue it professionally. He moved to Phoenix, Arizona during the summer of 2013 to be closer to his birth parents however after some drama and finding out that Rob and Karen were making meth in their home and were arrested for a big drug bust. Dakota and his family moved back to Toronto. He is best friends with Austin Matthews, Maya Matlin, Hayley Michaels and Ashli Fellom and is good friends with Hadley Mills, Beck Samuels, and Aria Monroe. Other friends include Trent Michaels, Zig Novak, Mike Dallas, Tori Santamaria, Imogen Moreno, Ben Jacobs and Fiona Coyne. He was also friends with Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away during surgrey after getting hit by a car. He had a conflict with Chase Anderson, but they were on good terms and a strong dislike for Cody Sampson and Taylor Watson. He also formerly had a conflict with Luke Baker. He is currently in a relationship with Alice Martin. He is portrayed by Calum Worthy. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Dakota involuntarily came out to the whole school as gay when Trent said it on the school's announcements. However, he never denied it and if people asked him if it was true he said yes. He became on good terms with Mike Dallas one of the people who bullied him from time to time. *He is the first that caused self harm himself the second is Hadley Mills. *He is also the first alcoholic out of Degrassi Evolutions to suffer a relapse. The first and second being Mr. and Mrs. Mills. *Dakota attempted suicide two times: One time before coming to Degrassi and another in Bad Day (2) due to sadness, depression, and being consequently bullied at school. His attempted failed and he got help. *He was the student body president but dropped out of the position. *He was adopted at 10 months in 1997, as revealed in Gone Too Soon. *He is the first to be adopted. *He has a older sister named Carla who is four years older than him and is currently at university. *He is the first out of two pansexuals in Degrassi Evolutions. The second being Bambi Carmen. Quotes *(To Trent and Dallas) "I know right Degrassi has a few hotties!" (First Line) *(To Trent and Dallas) "What no I knew you guys were joking you guys are apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds the Hockey team that’s taking over Degrassi right?" *(To Jon) "You didn't tell anyone did you?" *(To Jon) "That I'm....gay" *(Shouting out in the cafe) "Everyone vote Dakota!" *(To Trent) "I'm not trying to cause any trouble I'm just campaigning" *(To Trent) "No one is going to vote for Stefanie because you're trying to bully people so she can win" *(To Austin) (Crying.) "I wish I could just disappear." *(To Dallas) (Drunkenly.) "I'm under a lot of pressure I'm barley holding on. I know what works for me." *(To Mrs. Harris) (Smiling finally feeling happy.) "Yeah... yeah I do." Relationships *Madison **Start Up: Unknown. **Broke Up: A Year Before Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) (101) ***Reason: After getting into a heated argument, Madison fell causing her to bang her head and fell into the lake and drowned. *Tristan Milligan *First Relationship: **Start Up: Lovefool (2) (228) **Broke Up: Mirrors (231-232) **Reason: Tristan found out that Dakota lied to him and that Dakota was really was with Mariah. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: If I Lose Myself (2) (236) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) ***Reason: Dakota and his family were moving too Arizona and Tristan neglected Dakota's feelings about his birth parents so Dakota thought it was best to break up now. *Alice Martin **Start Up: What If (333) Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:LGBT Category:Season 2 Category:Siblings Category:Student Council President Category:Season 3 Category:Juniors